


How Lion came to be

by BlueFloyd



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Of gems and lions.





	How Lion came to be

It was an accident.

The war was not that far off in time, and it certainly was not far at all in her mind. The move in her back had startled her. The creature was majestic but it certainly was able of stealth when it wanted. That it had wanted to attack her or not was of no importance. It wouldn't have been able to hurt her anyway. But she had overreacted, as she always did. Centuries of muscle memory had made her drew her sword and slashed. It was all her fault. She was the one who had chosen to get herself lost in her thoughts, to relive ancient memories, when she should have been in touch with her environment, feeling and enjoying the life around her and the myriad of complex processes happening on this planet. But she did not, she had been self-centered once again, and it had brought a disaster. The life she had sworn to protect, ended by her own hand. The Diamonds were right, she was worthless and horrible.

She had waged a war against her creators just to prove a point, showing the world that she was special, able to see value in non silicium-life, and her pride had led to the shattering of thousands of gems and the death of millions of carbon-based lifeforms. She had brought shattering on her friends, on her Diamond, she had bubbled Bismuth herself, she had played with Pearl's feelings to keep her close...

She had fallen on her hand and knees, and her tears were falling freely on the creature, rolling on its sking first, but then seeping into it. A wave of light crossed its body, then a twitch.

It... No. He. He was. A strange sensation. More than a sensation, even. Intents. Thoughts. He remembered what it used to be, and to some extent he still was it. He still felt the need to run through the Desert, to chase butterflies and to take extended naps. But he was more, too. He was regrets, and compassion. He was care, and understanding. 

He opened an eye, then the other. He layed in a pool of blood, but the metallic scent didn't urge him no more to get his share of the feast. There was a pink and white shape above him. Not a threat, he had been wrong about that before, but now he knew better. The shape was hurting. That was not good. Hurts had to be comforted. He opened his mouth, and licked the shape.

Hurts could be licked away, it was common cub knowledge. He had all the time in the world, so he could lick away every hurt in the world, and still have time for naps. And he intented to do just that, starting with this one.


End file.
